For my next dream
by FreakAsher
Summary: El sonido de los cuervos, un cielo grisáceo y una figura masculina frente a mí detienen mi pulso, no puedo respirar ante su presencia y él parece disfrutar de mi situación.


**For my next dream. **

Últimamente, no más allá de las seis de la tarde, el color del cielo se torna gris; oscurece temprano y no queda más remedio que terminar los entrenamientos antes de que las calles de la aldea se vean completamente vacías. Extraño suceso se ha presentado los recientes tres días. Nunca antes había ocurrido esto… ¿Qué sucede? Ruidos fuera de lo común penetran los oídos de quien permite oírlos y comienzan a aullar lobos en un lugar donde los lobos no habitan.

Alguien que marca la distinción a ese lúgubre ambiente sale de un Dojo con fachada blanca; su cabello y vestimenta sobre sale de aquello, es una chica poco común que resulta una interesante presa.

Aparecen de la nada dos jóvenes morenas con atuendos opacos, del mismo color que pinta el cielo grisáceo. La larga cabellera de ambas cuelga por debajo de la cintura, parecen ninjas, pero no lo son.

La mirada de la Kunoichi que recién terminaba su práctica se percato de la presencia de las dos, al no considerarlas una amenaza decidió no prestarles atención; sin embargo las chicas se dieron a la tarea de seguirla hasta que se postraron delante suyo.

−Haruno Sakura. Nuestro amo desea ponerla a prueba.

La ninja medico torció la boca, no quería aceptar la propuesta de las desconocidas pero difícilmente se darían por vencidas. Una de ellas la tomo del brazo y la otra sujeto su tobillo Ridículo Pensó y su enfado incremento cuando las manos de aquellas mujeres comenzaban a recorrer más arriba de sus extremidades.

Un aura pesada se apodero del lugar y tras una nube de humo una figura humana se dejo asomar. Las de cabellera larga y negra se inclinaron a manera de reverencia y desaparecieron de allí. La entidad que salió de las penumbras portaba el uniforme ANBU, este chico sin duda es un ninja ¿De quién se trata? Su pálida mano retiro la máscara que lo distingue, se dio lugar a ver su frio rostro y en sus ojos había algo más allá de una mirada penetrante… el Sharingan activado era por demás un aviso.

La chica se quedo completamente inmóvil, sus orbes jade parecían temblar pues no daba crédito a lo que tenía delante suyo. El Shinobi comenzó a acercarse a zancadas lentas mientras el viento ondeaba su cabello; a cada paso la cercanía con él se volvía peligrosa. Sakura llevo a sus manos un kunai y adopto una en defensa propia; él por su parte, detuvo su pequeño recorrido y se llevo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, de una manera seductora, inclino su cabeza al lado contrario un estilo totalmente propio de Uchiha Itachi.

A una velocidad increíble se traslado por detrás de la de melena rosa, acerco su respiración hacia su cuerpo lo cual la estremeció sobre manera. El sonido de los cuervos en los alrededores provocó su reacción y lanzo el kunai que aun traía en sus manos ¿Un reto? Sí, quizás, pero el amaba ese tipo de cosas; entre mas difícil estuviera la situación más excitante se volvía el juego.

Su cuerpo estaba frio, no podía moverse; genjutsu…definitivamente eso sería ridículo para alguien con el sex-appeal de un Uchiha.

"Evitar mirarle a los ojos" era lo único que podía recordar mientras una astuta mano ya había tomado su barbilla chocando sus ojos contra los de él, acercando su aliento… uniendo sus bocas.

Ella sudaba al tiempo en el que los labios del Shinobi buscaban su piel la cual era víctima de repentinos escalofríos que recorrían pies a cabeza. Los fuertes brazos de su ahora amante la aprisionaron contra sí, acción que incomodo a la chica y comprendiendo un poco más la situación trato de liberarse sin obtener resultado alguno; tan pronto encontraba posibilidad intentaba retroceder hasta que fue acorralada contra una pared donde el azabache no tuvo piedad de su persona. Sus miles de intentos fueron en vano, era inútil oponer resistencia.

Sus expertas manos recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, gravando cada detalle en sus curvas mientras acariciaba por debajo y encima de la ropa.

En sus intentos desesperados por huir, Sakura golpeo al Uchiha en varias ocasiones pero sus puñetazos carecían de fuerza necesaria para herirlo quizá por lo agotada que se sentía.

Si ella no cedía pronto, él no se detendría hasta lograr lo que quería… reprimir su deseo gastando toda su lujuria en ella a quien apretó sus muñecas hasta que su piel sangrara, acto seguido la beso salvajemente ocasionando que su cabeza se estrellara contra el muro con una magnitud impresionante que hizo que perdiera la conciencia.

Con la ropa desgarrada y su figura bañada en sangre, Itachi la miro sin detener sus pensamientos lascivos. No logro abusar de ella en su totalidad pero sin duda disfruto el encuentro.

−La próxima vez juro que será mía.

* * *

**NA/ Pueden creer que esta vez la idea salió de un sueño loco que tuve, donde Itachi quería abusar de mi? Para mi mala suerte no lo logro y desperté con los brazos adoloridos x_x' decidí adaptar eso a un ItaSaku y me gusto el resultado. Ustedes que dicen? **


End file.
